Stolen
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: A short ItaSaku oneshot with SasuSaku element too. Losing your girlfriend inside a crowded nightclub can be a big mistake, little brother.


**One shot for Iredescent in the dark**

The bright lights in the nightclub danced around her as she made her way throughout the crowd. ITY was hot in here; the people around her smelt heavily of sweat and their bare skin seemed sticky. They all danced in time to the almost obnoxiously loud trance music that resonated around the room. Regardless of gender, they all seemed to wear skimpy clothing that didn't cover much. Sakura wriggled past them, her hand clutched tightly around Sasuke's.

She looked back at her partner. He was also pulling his way through the crowd, dodging strangers who attempted to grind against him. She didn't blame him she had the same problem. To the people in the crowd, relationships didn't seem to matter. Her sweaty hand tightened around Sasuke's and she tried to fight her way through. She found a small gap in between too couples, one made of two girls in slinky dresses and the other a duo of heavily tattooed man and woman.

"Come on." She attempted to say but her voice couldn't be heard above the music.

Sasuke said something back to her and she struggled to understand the movements of his lips. With her other she pointed to the gap. He nodded but his eyes weren't focused on her, but behind her. She turned her head round and couldn't see anyone of particular noticed. Suddenly, she felt a cool hand attach itself to her free one.

She went to pull it off of her, but accidently let go of the hand anchoring herself to Sasuke. Before she knew it, the stranger pulled her away from Sasuke. She tried to call out of him, but only succeeded in mouthing words. Soon, she couldn't even see Sasuke. She turned around, expecting to see some strange, drunk man but instead saw a face that was somehow familiar.

He had an almost aristocratic face, with high cheek bones and pales skin. His mouth was curved ion a small smirk and his dark eyes looked down at her with amusement. She glared up at his face and went to speak but then stopped. There was no way he could actually hear her over the so called music, it would simply make her seem stupid.

She continued with her fierce glaring until he made his move. His head bent down and she felt his lips brush against her ear slightly.

"Shall we dance?" He said into her ear.

His breath was hot and tickled she yanked her head away from his and she saw him chuckle soundlessly.

He pulled her back into the crowd and she attempted to pull away but he only pulled her closer. Her hips were pushed against his in an intimate manner and the man in front of her moved against her in some form of dance. She moved back quickly but only succeeded in backing into a slim black girl with a large nose piercing. The girl scoffed and pushed Sakura back with the side of her body. The pink haired girl found herself pressed against the man's body again. People surrounded her and she realised she'd just have to dance around the man and then escape and find Sasuke after. She slowly began to move in time to the beat against him.

She kept dancing for a while; trying to lure him into thinking she was enjoying his company. All the way through her movements, her eyes reeled around, looking for Sasuke. The room was still dark even though the neon lights danced around the room. She couldn't tell the difference between people.

She was jolted put of her thoughts when a large hand rested on her thigh. She was glad that the dress wasn't too short now. The dress she was wearing wasn't slinky or low-cut like some of the other people in the room. It was decent by some standards. It was black and flowed out at the bottom instead of sticking to her skin. It went down almost to her knees and barely showed any of what little cleavage she had. It was a nice dress in her opinion.

The man's hand stoked her thigh slightly and she shuddered. She placed her hand on his large shoulders and attempted to turn them around. The man's arm slyly slinked up to her waist and held her against them, his body still moving in time to the beat. She halted before slowly starting to move again. She danced against him, her cheeks flushed red. She wasn't used to dancing so closely against someone.

She removed her hands from his shoulders and began to move them as well. His hand still kept her against him and his other hand had disappeared somewhere, she couldn't see where exactly though. She looked up from his chest and found herself looking into his eyes. She dodged his face and looked around hurriedly. She was slightly to see that lots of people were as close they were. Many were doing much more, how to put it, _intimate_ dances, if that's what you could call it. The surrounding couple's bodies didn't really move in a dance like she and the strangers, they mostly grinded against each other, intimate parts pressed against each other and limbs entangled.

Her eyes met his again and she discovered his face was coming closer to hers. She moved her head back as far as she could as the distance between them shortened. Lips brushed against hers and she almost jumped as she was pulled into the strangers kiss. Her head was forced to tilt and her eyes were wide open, almost comically large in shock. His lips were strangely smooth as they moved against her slightly chapped ones. She breathed through her nose quickly as if hyperventilating and got a whiff of his scent that was undeniably male.

His hands were both on her body now, sliding along her body gracefully as he traced her slight curves. She slowly began to shut her eyes as she was drawn into the kiss. Her arms hung in the air awkwardly; she didn't know what to do with them. She opted to let them stay there; it was less embarrassing than her running her hands along him like he was doing,

When she felt the sensation of his tongue brushed against her lips, looking for an entrance, she pulled back. Without waiting, she turned away and slid through the crowd away from him. As soon as she was sure she had lost him in the mass of people, she moved along to the wall at the edge of the club. She leaned against it, her heart still pounding furiously. On both sides of her there were couples making out.

She ignored them and then thought about what she just experienced. She had just danced intimately and been kissed a complete stranger. With every minute that passed, she found herself more and more angry. What gave him the right to kiss her like that; who did he think he was. She was certainly not the type of girl to go round kissing complete strangers and she was certainly not the type of girl who allowed herself to be violated by a stranger as well.

Her anger took a hold of her and she pushed her way through the crowd, searching for the man. She found him sitting at the bar, a glass of some liquid at his side. He didn't see her approach and she didn't see who was next to him.

"Just who do you think you are?" She shouted angrily, "You can't just go around kissing people, especially strangers, like it's completely normal."

The man smirked at her and she went to shout at him again but he simply pointed at his ear. She felt incredibly stupid. Of course he couldn't hear her, why did she even bother. Now she had just made a complete idiot out of herself. Well, if he couldn't hear her, he could just physically show him.

She went over to him, ready to hit him hard. Her arm struck out speedily but was easily caught with his hand. His slim fingers rested against his wrist and he pulled her closer to him, using her arm to bring her closers. She tried to strike out again but he caught her other harm with his other hand He maneuverer her until she was facing the other way and she hoped he would push her back into the crowd. Instead, he released her arms.

His hand immediately went down to grip her waist and pull her on top of him. She found herself stat on his lap. She went to get up but his arms and looped around her waist, anchoring her onto him. She tried to push herself off of him again but it was futile. She gave up and tried to relax in her position, hoping he would release her in expectation of her not moving.

Instead, his arms loosened slightly and his chin rested against her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him and noticed his eyes were closed in a loose manner.

"Don't look now," She heard him say into her ear, "But my little brother is next to us."

She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. Why did that matter, she probably didn't even know his brother, what did it matter if he saw her sat on his brother's lap? Her green eyes lazily roved over to her left in a nonchalant way and she stood up straighter when she saw how it was; Sasuke. Did that mean that the man whose laps she was sitting on was Sasuke's brother; as in his older brother Itachi who Sasuke was overly jealous of?

She gulped and she barely heard the man behind her chuckle. She wriggled again, trying to get off of him.

"Let me off." She growled.

This time, she was close enough to be heard properly and the man simply chuckled and held her on his lap.

"Don't worry, Sakura," He told her, she didn't even take in that he knew her name somehow. "Sasuke won't do anything. He already knows you're mine. He really should learn to not lose things that are important to him"

**And done. Sorry for it taking so long iridescent, I wrote this a while ago but I completely forgot to post it :D I feel like tis a bit messy :/ I'll probably rewrite it in a month or two anyway **


End file.
